With continuous development of the society and popularization of vehicles, to reduce urban traffic congestion and traffic accidents, improve transportation efficiency, and ensure personal safety, the intelligent transportation system (ITS) emerges. A vehicle may obtain road condition information or receive service information in a timely manner by means of vehicle to vehicle (V2V) communication or vehicle to infrastructure (V2I) communication. For example, the vehicle broadcasts, to surrounding vehicles by means of V2V communication, information such as a vehicle speed, a driving direction, a specific location, and whether there is an emergency brake, so that a driver obtaining the information can learn a traffic condition out of line of sight in a timely manner, predetermine an emergency, and take corresponding measures to avoid a traffic accident. A network used for V2V/V2I communication is referred to as Internet of Vehicles, and this technology may be used for communication of devices that move at a high speed.
In the prior art, V2V/V2I information may be transmitted by using a long term evolution (LTE) network. An Internet of Vehicles technology based on LTE generally uses a hierarchical network topology, that is, a network is divided into a macro network and a micro network. A spectrum of one micro network may be divided into multiple carriers, and each micro network node may open one or more carriers for a vehicle to send a V2V service or a V2I service, so that the micro network node can use different data transmission manners on different carrier, for example, a contention-based manner and a centralized scheduling manner. The micro network node may transmit service data in at least one transmission manner of the contention-based manner or the centralized scheduling manner.
However, a vehicle keeps moving and enters cells covered by different micro network nodes. Therefore, related configuration of the vehicle needs to be updated during micro cell change, so that data can be correctly transmitted on a carrier of a current cell.
The vehicle moves relatively fast, and a coverage area of a micro network node is relatively small. Therefore, the vehicle needs to frequently change a micro cell, and as a result, a micro cell configuration is frequently changed. Consequently, a service is frequently interrupted, a delay is increased, and user experience is compromised. In addition, a micro network node needs to frequently exchange signaling with the vehicle, and consequently, signaling is greatly consumed.